From Day to Day
by psionicTrickster
Summary: When they got together, they didn't know how hard it was to keep up such a demanding matespritship. Even so, neither of them are giving up as they strive to deal with the other's imperfections on a daily basis. [[Solkat ; Slight-AU ; Coarse Language]] [[Disclaimer:Andrew Hussie owns Homestuck]]


**Day #1 : Insecurities**

_In which Sollux decides that Karkat should stop being such an insecure moron._

* * *

== Be the duality guy.

* * *

You are now the so-called "duality guy" also known as Sollux Captor.

It has been exactly two weeks, four days, six hours and nine minutes since you finally,_ finally, _asked your crabby flushed crush to be your matesprit.

Two weeks, three days, four hours and five minutes since you proved to him that _no, you aren't joking_ after exactly five hours of the romcoms he loved. (And, even though the movies were terrible, it was worth it seeing him cry, cuddle you, then jump two feet to the other end of the couch with his face almost as candy red as his blood before slowly absorbing the movie and repeating the process.)

Two weeks, three days, four hours, four minutes and thirty-five seconds since he said_ yes_.

You've done pretty much everything to reassure the adorably silly idiot that, _yes, you were serious about the whole matespritship_ and, _no, this wasn't some joke from Gamzee or Eridan or Terezi, _but still, there were times when you'd catch him staring at you like you might disappear any second. Times when he'd walk so very slowly out the door and come running in from his house the next morning just to heave a sigh of relief when you open your arms and tuck his tiny body in them.

It was adorable really, the way he'd flush when you caught him looking, and how his cheeks would turn a brighter shade of candy red (which you absolutely love) when you teased him about worrying about you leaving.

It was fun when your mood was high, but other times you felt sad (and not just a little bit angry) that your matesprit had to ask if you still loved him when your mood swung and insinuated a shouting match that ended with one kicking the other out of the house.

Today, however, you were going to prove once and for all that you're _not_ going to leave. You're not going to stop loving him and you're definitely going to drag his crabby ass to your hive if he ever does.

Now... all you needed was some time... and something to aggravate KK. Which, definitely wasn't much.

* * *

== Be the guy with the crabby ass

* * *

You are now the guy with the crabby ass, also known as Karkat Vantas.

You've just woken up and cleaned off the sopor slime that clung to your clothes whenever you got in the recuperacoon. You hear your computer ping and you immediately go check it.

**twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

TA: KK, don't fliip your 2hiit, but you are banned from my room for twoday.

CG: WHAT? FLIP MY SHIT? WHY WOULD I FLIP MY SHIT?

CG: WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE SO SHIT-FLIPPING ABOUT MY ASSHOLE MATESPRIT *BANNING* ME FROM HIS STUPID ROOM?

TA: good, ii have 2ome 2tuff two do on my computer and ii can't have anyone dii2tractiing me.

CG: FINE, JUST FUCKING FINE, WHO CARES WHAT YOU DO ANYWAY! SEEYA, FUCKASS.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

Great. Your matesprit has some sort of new computer project and you are positively seething that you're not allowed to come over.

What in Gamzee's juggalo hell could be that important anyway?

You're really curious about what he's doing and you kind of want to mess with him. After all, he dropped this on you with no prior warning.

Even so, what are you supposed to do? You know when he says it's important, it probably sort of_ is_ important.

You're about to decide to just stay in your room, sulk and watch a bunch of romcoms when your computer pings at you.

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

GA: Karkat, I Have Come To Inquire If You Know The Whereabouts Of The Fuschia Blood, Feferi.

CG: FEFERI? WHY THE FUCK WOULD I KNOW WHERE THAT INSUFFERABLY CHEERFUL SEA-DWELLER IS?

GA: Oh.

GA: Sorry. It's Not Like I Thought You Knew.

GA: It's Just That Nobody Can Seem To Find Her.

GA: As You Know, Eridan Isn't My Favorite Person, But He Seemed So Very Desperate, I Had To Try And Help Him Find Feferi.

GA: He Even Asked Tavros, And You Know How He Feels About Lowblooded Land-Dwellers.

CG: SHIT. THAT HEADACHE INDUCING FUCKASS ASKED TAVROS?

GA: Yes, Anyway, I Must Go.

CG: KANAYA, WAIT!

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]**

cg: SHIT.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased**** trolling ********grimAuxiliatrix [GA] **  


You're suddenly worried. Sollux and Feferi have been hanging around each other quite a lot since you came to this shitty piece of space rock.

A part of your brain screams,_ DON'T DO WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO YOU JEALOUS LITTLE FUCKASS!_, but a smaller, but strangely louder part of you leads you to sit back down on your computer.

You get on one of those coding programs and start to whittle away your day by trying to hack your matesprit's computer. It will probably be unsuccessful seeing as your matesprit is a genius programmer who spends way too much time on his computer, but you're too pissed off and curious (read:suspicious) of what he's doing.

This might take a while. Maybe you should check on the other guy?

* * *

== Be the other guy. Again.

* * *

You are now the other guy... again. You've just gotten KK to try finding out what "important stuff" you were doing and you're sitting in front of your computer grinning smugly at your handy work.

Asking Feferi and Kanaya to do you a favor was pretty easy, but you honestly didn't expect Eridan to fall right into your plans. It would be incriminating if KK asked Eridan and he was still his stupidly self-confident self but now you didn't have to worry about that since FF hid herself quite well.

You look at your computer's basic hacking-detection which you've set up to shut down in a few hours. The more complex ones you've already manually shut down.

KK's attempts are pretty futile, considering he knows that nobody, nobody, will ever hack your computer as long as you're alive. But then, stupidity and reckless abandon are strangely endearing to you and you wouldn't exchange it if you were given the choice to.

You already know he's going to succeed in "hacking" your computer, and you really want to see his face when he does, but then that would ruin the surprise.

You get up and prepare for when KK finally "hacks" your computer. It'll be another few hours before that happens so you have time to triple-check everything and take a nap.

* * *

== Stop being the other guy.

* * *

You're now the other other guy, or you quit being the other guy and now you're this guy. You find this exchange quite tiring and this will probably be the last time for this chapter that you "be the other guy" or whatever.

Which, you don't really know how you do. I mean, seriously, the other guy's still doing what he's doing even though you're this guy and this guy doesn't even notice you're being him.

Anyway, this is, again, pretty annoying and confusing so you decide to shut your stupid fourth-wall breaking brain and focus on being this guy.

It's been three and a half hours since you started trying to get in your matesprit's computer, three hours in which you've exploded and given up quite a few times and wanting to run into your matesprit's room before realizing that he banned you from his room, which you sulk about for a few minutes before you go back to trying to get in his computer.

You do some sort of techie thing that would require a long and arduous explanation which you don't have the time to do (or the caring to do so) when your screen changes to an ever-familiar bee-themed desktop. You smile at your victory (though you suspect this might be a set-up).

You skim over the desktop, codes, codes, codes, co- oh, what's this?

You see an icon of your face simply named "KK" and you click on it immediately.

Suddenly, a program runs and the screen turns black. What the hell did you do?

You're horrified for a second when virtual fireworks pop out and words are created from the digital sparkles.

_"congratulatiion2 KK!"  
"you succeeded where no other troll ha2!"  
"ii love you, you 2illy iidiiot."_

You're blushing simply because you totally knew this was a set-up and yet you dove in head-first. Even so, you're grinning stupidly at the words which start to fade away in exchange for a large matespritship symbol with your and Sollux's face in the middle.

The words "ii love you" were above the symbol and "you can come over now" below.

You immediately dash out of the room and into the hall, not caring that you left your computer like that. You burst into your matesprit's room into his waiting arms.

"Your thutch an idiot, KK." he says as you hug him tightly, "If ever I catch you doubting me again, I'll thpam your computer with thothe methhagethh."

"You're such a fucking dork." you mutter as you blush furiously against his chest as he himself on his couch while you sat on his lap.

"Thayth the guy with a room full of romcomth." he retorts as he picks up the remote and turns the tv on.

You turn to look at what's playing and you realize it's your favorite movie.

On the table there's a bowl of popcorn and some sort of drink. You look up to see Sollux smiling at you. You hook your arms around his neck and pull yourself up to give him a quick, appreciative kiss on the lips.

"Says the guy who set this all up. Fucking romantic dork." You wrap your arms around his waist and pull your legs up on the couch thinking that you didn't mind that Sollux tricked you into spending hours to hacking his computer.

You engross yourself in the movie not noticing your matesprit's face as he thought that he didn't mind you doubting him that much, if it let him mess with you and cuddle you, all in the same day.

* * *

**A/N: Basically, this is just a bunch of could-be stand-alone chapters that I post to satisfy my Solkat urge as I figure out a decent chapter-by-chapter plotline for my true Solkat fan fiction/s. It's also my first attempt at portraying Solkat.**


End file.
